Ring Around the Rosey
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick's daughter Jasmine has a play date with Eli, the kids have fun but one game they play injures one of Jasmine's parents. Find out what happened. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Ring Around The Rosey

"Jasmine wake up sweetheart." Jackie said as she gently placed her hand on Jasmine's back.

Jasmine opened her eyes sleepily.

"Hi mama." She said groggily.

"Hi, you have to wake up, Eli's coming to see you" Jackie said.

Normally Jackie would let Jasmine sleep as long as she wanted if Jackie didn't have to work but today Jasmine had to get up and get ready because Tina had asked Jackie if she would watch Eli for a few hours so Jackie thought Jasmine should get up and be ready.

"Ehi." Jasmine said excitedly.

"Yeah, Eli." Jackie said with a smile as she got up and went over to Jasmine's dresser so she could get clothes for her. "

Ehi pay with me?" Jasmine asked.

"Yep Eli's going to play with you." Jackie said.

Jackie got Jasmine dressed which was no easy feat because Jasmine was so excited she wouldn't hold still.

Trying to comb Jasmine's hair proved even more difficult because Jasmine was moving her head from side to side saying "Ehi, Ehi, Ehi."

"Jazz hold still." Jackie said with a laugh.

Jackie had just finished combing Jasmine's hair when she heard the key rattle in the lock.

"Ehi." Jasmine said as she bolted downstairs but when she got downstairs she was disappointed.

"Hi dada." She said glumly.

"Well good morning to you too." Nick said with a puzzled expression on his face.

Jasmine usually greeted him with a giant hug and a smile.

"What's with her?" he asked Jackie who had just come down the stairs.

"She thought you were Eli." She said.

"Oh that's right, I forgot Tina asked us to babysit today." He said.

"Yep and Jazz has been bouncing off the walls since I woke her up this morning." Jackie said.

Nick laughed "I'm glad they are such good little friends."

"Me too, it's adorable." Jackie said.

Nick nodded and then said "I'm going to hop in the shower really quick."

"Ok." Jackie said as she sat down on the sofa.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Ehi." Jasmine said as she raced to the door, almost knocking Jackie over.

"Hi Jazz." Tina said when Jackie opened the door.

"Ehi." Jasmine exclaimed as she completely ignored Tina.

Jasmine wrapped her arms around the little boy and he returned the hug.

"Oh, that's nice you guys." Jackie said.

"Where's Houston?" Tina asked when she didn't see any sign of the baby.

"He's still sleeping." Jackie said.

"Where's Nick?" Tina asked.

"He's in the shower." Jackie answered.

Tina nodded and then looked at her watch. "I better get going, thanks again so much for doing this, it has been so busy at the office that I have really neglected some paperwork and I really have to get it done."

"It's no problem, we love to watch Eli and as you can see Jasmine is thrilled."

"Yeah, Eli was really excited when I told him he was going to go to Jasmine's house." Tina said with a laugh.

Jackie smiled.

"Alright, bye Eli, be good." Tina said before walking out the door.

After Tina had left Jackie went into the kitchen to make the kids scrambled eggs for breakfast while the kids continued to play in the living room. She hadn't even had time to turn the stove on when she heard a very loud thump. She raced into the living room to see what was going on. She found both Jasmine and Eli on the floor laughing hysterically.

"What are you two doing?" Jackie asked.

"Mama pay." Jasmine said as she raced over and grabbed her hand.

Jasmine led Jackie to the middle of the living room and then all of them got into a circle.

They then started walking in a circle and the kids started singing "Ring rosey, pocket posey, ashtis, ashtis, we all fall down."

Both kids fell down with a thump and burst into a fit of giggles. Jackie smiled at the two kids but remained standing, she didn't think it would be good for the baby she was pregnant with to plop herself down like that. Jasmine was not pleased with her mother's lack of participation though.

"Fall down mama." Jasmine said.

"No kiddo mommy doesn't want to fall down." She told the child.

Jasmine got up "Fall down." Jasmine said again as she grabbed Jackie's hand and yanked it downward.

"No Jazz mommy isn't going to fall down." Jackie said as she tried not to laugh.

"FALL DOWN." Jasmine demanded in a loud voice as she again yanked on Jackie's hand, she was clearly getting frustrated, why wouldn't her mother play the game right?

"_Alright fine."_ Jackie mumbled as she very gingerly sat down on the floor.

"Mama fall down." Jasmine said happily as both she and Eli clapped their hands.

"You two are goofballs." Jackie said with a laugh.

Nick then walked into the room.

"What's all the racket in here?" He asked.

"Dada pay." Jasmine said happily as she ran over and grabbed his hand just like she had done to Jackie just a few minutes earlier.

"Ok what are we playing?" he asked.

"Ring rosey." Jasmine replied.

"Ok, daddy will play ring around the rosey but I'm not going to fall down." He said.

"Good luck with that Nicky." Jackie said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"You'll see." Jackie replied.

When Nick, Jasmine and Eli got to the part of the song where they were suppose to fall down and Nick didn't Jasmine became irate at her father.

"Bad dada, fall down." She demanded.

"No daddy's old to fall down, he won't be able to get up again." Nick said with a chuckle.

"Fall down." Jasmine loudly repeated as she pointed down at the floor.

Nick sighed "Alright, you win, you always win, I'll fall down." He said as he fell to the floor, but unlike Jackie who had sat down very gently Nick plopped to the floor with a thud just like the kids had done.

"Ow." He said as he immediately grabbed his back.

"That was smart dear." Jackie said sarcastically as she shook her head at her husband.

"No kidding." Nick said as he slowly got up, grimacing as he did so.

"Are you alright?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He answered.

He sat down on the couch, he was done playing ring around the rosey for the day.

"I'll go make breakfast." Jackie offered.

Nick smiled so Jackie got up and went into the kitchen. Nick stayed in the living room watching the two kids continue to walk around in a circle, it was obvious they were having tons of fun.

He smiled as he watched his little girl and his best friend's son playing together. It meant a lot to him that the two kids got along so well and he knew that if Warrick was still alive he would be thrilled too.

The End!


End file.
